


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 12

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who” of the most important men in Nagina´s life:56. Break= Orson Krennic during his 2nd visit on Lothal (19 BBY)57. Quiet= Sheev Palpatine during the night out in "Dexter´s Dinner" on Coruscant (19 BBY).58. Lives= Lor San Tekka during his first meeting with Nagina on Lothal (19 BBY).59. Dies= Sate Pestage in his Coruscant apartment (19 BBY).60. Story= Young Boba Fett secretly comes to Chandrila to check out on Nagina and Krennic (19 BBY).





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 12

**56\. Break**

  
You fear that Ina will **break** from the inside out when you push her too far. But you need to tell her your set of rules.

“Whether you like it or not: I am in charge here. Therefore I will control everybody that sets foot over your threshold. Including that mysterious neighbour of yours.”

Her tears gut you. She is the last person in the universe that you want to upset. She was the sunlight in your troubled childhood.

Now your urge to protect her somehow makes you the villain here. A role you do not like a single bit.

 

 

**57\. Quiet**

  
Your niece can be as **quiet** as a night shadow if she needs to be. The two of you practised that over and over again in her early childhood years. But right now she feels the need to speak up against all that you have become.

“Are you implying that you are jealous of me? Because you took the blame? And only made me the victim? Denying yourself the same attention and also the humiliation to be Cosinga's punch ball?”

With the pride of an Empress she rises from the shabby dinner table, well-controlled and aloof.

You simply love her.

 

 

**58\. Lives**

  
Countless **lives** have been taken and not only on Coruscant. You need to know why and the answer seems to sit right in front of you, blowing her nose into your handkerchief.

“Nagina, I can see that you are a good person. That you have somehow gotten yourself in a big mess. But please, if there is anything that you can tell me who is responsible for all that mindless slaughter. Perhaps even for the death of Senator Amidala and her baby, then this is the right moment to do so.”

You cannot help getting lost in those big eyes.

 

 

**59\. Dies**

  
It is a fifty-fifty chance. Like in a shady Sabbac game. When your troublesome godchild **dies** , it might either solve all your problems in one clean go or make them much, much bigger.

Sheev will gather names and look around. He also might show up in front of your door, asking questions. You must find an ally who is not afraid of his scorn. Somebody who wants Nagina under ground, too. But who?

You stare into your bathroom mirror.

An old Naboo fairy tale comes into your mind.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the boldest of them all?”

**60\. Story**

  
The **story** of your life is complicated. Leave alone the way that you entered life in the first place. You cannot even claim your face as your own. But you are the son that your father Jango wanted, unaltered by acceleration of growth.

And unexpected, you got adopted according to the _gai bal manda_ ritual right next to his decapitated body.

You gaze into the river that heads towards Lake Sah'ot.

In the distance you can spot _me'suum'ika_ and her Imperial caretaker on a picnic blanket.

“You will cause me to have grey hair before I am even twenty, woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who” of the most important men in Nagina´s life:
> 
> 56\. Break  
> = Orson Krennic during his 2nd visit on Lothal (19 BBY)
> 
> 57\. Quiet  
> = Sheev Palpatine during the night out in "Dexter´s Dinner" on Coruscant (19 BBY).
> 
> 58\. Lives  
> = Lor San Tekka during his first meeting with Nagina on Lothal (19 BBY).
> 
> 59\. Dies  
> = Sate Pestage in his Coruscant apartment (19 BBY).
> 
> 60\. Story  
> = Young Boba Fett secretly comes to Chandrila to check out on Nagina and Krennic (19 BBY).


End file.
